This invention relates to a sulphurized material suitable as a substitute for sulphurized sperm oil, which is a well-known and very effective extreme pressure and anti-wear additive for lubricants. Owing to whale protection laws, sperm oil is rapidly diminishing in availability.
The purpose of this invention is to find a substitute for sulphurized sperm oil while avoiding the use of edible oils. It has been found that inedible tallow oil or alcoholysis products thereof are excellently suitable for this purpose.